Keitaro: the assassin
by Kitsune-sempai
Summary: Keitaro is kicked out and doesn't know what to do. He is recruited into a group of assassins. Watch his adventures as he gets over getting kicked out and betrayed, finding his love and doing whatever it is that he does. (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**a new story, I just thought of writing it.**

**Also, Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, nor do I make any money off of making this story, this is purely out of interest in writing.**

**|Chapter 1:Origins|**

* * *

_Why? Why? Why!?_ That was the only thought that ran through my mind ever since the incident.

_***Flashback***_

_*yawn* "What a beautiful day!" I exclaimed as I woke up. Little did I know today, my life will change forever. I get up from my futon and prepare for the day. Once I feel like I have everything ready, I start the morning chores, sweeping the floor of all the levels of Hinata then wipe it down with a cloth. Then I start cleaning the windows before sweeping the Onsen. As one would expect with my luck, Naru decided that now was the time to take a bath in the spring. And like always, she blames me even though she was at fault, completely ignoring the sign saying DO NOT ENTER. HOT SPRINGS ARE BEING CLEANED. And then ignoring the tape I put on the door also saying DO NOT ENTER._

_"KEI-TA-ROOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed again before she punched me into low earth orbit._

This _always_ happens _I thought as I flew through the air. Landing, I dust myself off and start walking back to the Hinata _Why does this _always _happen to me? _I thought_ Why do I put up with it? _The question stuck in my mind until I reached my destination._

_"Keitaro, you have been kicked out of the Hinata." I heard Naru's voice ._

_"What! When! Why?"_

_"You know why! But if you must know, your perverted ways finally caught up with you. You have 24 hours before we kick you out forcefully." She replied._

_"B-but thi-" I tried to reply to her_

_"No buts! You are to go now or else we have to kick you out by force! Your grandmother said so."_

_I asked her where granny was but she wouldn't tell me so I left. I packed up my bags and went on my way. The only thing I left behind was a page on my photo sticker book. The one with Naru in it, to be exact._

***End Flashback***

_Why me?_ I asked myself for who knows how many times today. Sighing, I made my way around the city until I found a place that I can stay in for a small price. Thinking back, I sighed. _I should stop thinking about that. Maybe some sleep will get my mind off things. _I thought before going to sleep. But, sleep that night was not as peaceful as I thought. My dreams were littered with bad memories. Memories of the times I was beat up, memories of that day, generally, memories of all the bad times I had in Hinata-sou. Thanks to these nightmares, I didn't get much sleep so when I woke up, I was still very groggy. As I look at my surroundings, I notice that a man wearing a mysterious cloak was in my room. Watching.

"What are you doing in my room!" I almost shout out, but didn't. I don't want to draw any attention.

"Urashima Keitaro? I presume?" The weird man asked. Cautiously, I nod my head. "I am here to recruit you into the organization."

"The organization? What is that?" I asked him.

"I cannot say unless you come with me and agree to join it."

Thinking about it, I agree. What have I got to lose? I already lost the apartments and what am I going to Todai for at this point? Naru is my promise girl but she has clearly said she doesn't want anything to do with me.

"I need to see the organization and I also need to be informed about what they do. I'll make my decision then."

"Alright then, but, I have to knock you out, you cannot see the way to organization, until you prove your loyalty to us." And with that, he knocked me out cold.

* * *

**Later**

"Wha- where am I?"

"You're at our organization. Now that you're here, what do you need to know about us?" He asked.

"Well, for one thing, I need to know what the organization does."

"We are an assassin group. We take out targets that are either a danger to our group, or a danger to everyone else."

"Okay, can you name a few of these targets?"

"No, sorry, but that information is only accessible to members. Oh! I forgot, if you don't accept, we will have to kill you. I told you confidential information by accident. So, you're decision?"

"I'm in. I have nothing else to lose anyway." I told her.

"Great! But you should probably sleep for now, We can tell you about us tomorrow. Come with me to your room."

So I followed him to where I will live while I'm here. I lied down and slept.

* * *

**Alright guys! That's it for now, why don't you review, it helps. I can take in some ideas that you guys suggest! Also, I need a name for the organization. If you go and review the name, I might just use it. So, enjoy, hopefully you guys like it, tell me what you liked, disliked, and what I can improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part in the Keitaro the assassin series! Hope you enjoy it! Please tell me in the review section what you liked or disliked!**

**OH! Also, for all intents and purposes, everyone from Hinata is around the same age as Keitaro unless specified otherwise.**

**(Also, I have my own idea that I will implement if I don't see more company name suggestions. I did like the black lotus the best, but I don't know how to implement things about the black lotus into the story. Sorry man. Anyway, how do you like the name, "Company of Shadow". I'm implementing it if I don't see any names that I can implement into the story.)**

**|Chapter 2: Welcome!|**

* * *

**Continuing from the last chapter**

My sleep that night, like last night was not peaceful at all. Again, like last night, it was riddled with bad memories. Memories that will haunt me for the next few moths to come, as far as I'm concerned. Waking up, I remember that today was the day I was supposed to get to know things about the company and those in it. Having this in mind, I get out of bed and open the door before yelping out in surprise because the guy I met from before was at my door.

"Awake already I see." He said.

"Hello. So, now that I am awake, when do we start my introduction to the organization." I replied.

"We can start now if you want."

"Sure, that will be great! Why don't you tell me all about the organization."

"Sure! Let's start with our name. We are called The Company of Shadow(Will change if a suggestion is made that I can implement into the story). Serving the light, within the shadow. That is our motto. The saying that gave our founder the idea of making the organization in the first place. We are a group of assassins that will take out those who wish to harm us and those who are important to us and the world. Now that you know the basic information about us, why don't you meet the rest of us." He said. Taking of his hood, he says, "My name is, Katsu Matsumoto. Now come with me to meet the rest of the Company of shadow." When he finished talking, he started moving toward what I assume is their announcement system.

He spoke into is" Everyone, go into our gathering area. It's time for you guys to meet our new member." Turning away from the microphone he said to me "Come on then, Keitaro. Let's go to the meeting area. He started walking so I followed him.

Once we reached the meeting area, I see that this place organization is very VERY VEEEEERRRRRRYYYYYY SMALL. There were about 7 people here, including myself and Katsu.

"Alright, After this young man here*He points at my direction* introduces himself, we'll go from left to right."

With that, I started talking." Hello, my name is Urashima Keitaro.I am, was the kanrinin of the Hinata, until I joined the company of shadow.

The man on the left with short brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin started talking.

"My name is Fujioka Haruki. I'm one of the assassin's of the group. My strength is that I can easily find alternate routes to get to my target but I can't fight to save my life, if I am caught by guards."

The woman beside him who looked a lot like the man beside her, the only difference is that she had long hair, started talking." My name is Fujioka Harumi. I'm Haruki's sister and his partner when it comes to missions. I'm very good at fighting but am very clumsy when on a mission because the anxiety gets to me."

The person next to him starts talking. He was short. He had blue hair along with green eyes."My name is ,Wakahisha Isamu. I'm another assassin but I rarely ever assassinate people. My Job is to keep the base protected at all costs. It's nice to meet you."

Once Isamu stopped talking.

Two people to his right started talking. The first one on the left had short black hair and green eyes. The one to the right of him had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail along with green eyes " Hello my name is Akira Mizushima. I am the assassin's tactical support on the field. If they need support like backup if someone's here or weaponry or even a vehicle. I help the assassin's out of sticky situations, basically." Then the one to the right of Akira started talking." Hello, I am the sister of Akira.(Keitaro thinking: What is it with all of the siblings?) My name is Minori Mizushima. MY job is to provide the information that the assassins need, before going into the mission. I also sometimes provide tactical information from time to time.

Katsu started talking again." Alright guys, now that you've been introduced to him, you can go back to whatever you were doing." Then turning to me, he gives me a small map. " That's the map of the building. Keep it until you know the place like the back of your hand. Alright, now that that's done, get ready because we'll start your training today."

"WAIT, training?"

"Yes training, you're going to need it if you're going to be an assassin. Now get ready. We start the training In a few minutes."

* * *

Too many minutes later.

I came up to the training hall after being lost in the base for who knows how long, I found the hall. I opened the door and saw that All the assassins were there.

"Alright Keitaro, let's start your training. For starters, you will do an endurance test, run around this track for 20 minutes. If you stop running, your time resets. Go RUN!"

With that I started running. I stopped a few times which gave me a total of 40 mins of running. I did it though so it's on to the next challenge.

"Good job Keitaro, now you need to complete this entire free-running course. Fail once and you restart the entire thing."

Deciding that arguing is not going to do me any good, I decide to just do the course. It took me so many tries because of my clumsiness that it's not even funny. But at least I finished it. I'm just worried about what's coming next. If It's a strength trial, I'm done for.

"Alright, now for the final trial for today, Some speed exercises. Run the course under the specified time or do it over again.

This time, it took me over 10 tries for this. I was just, so exhausted from the previous trials.

"Good job Keitaro, Now go have some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

And with that, I had a shower and retired back to my room and had some sleep.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations, but if it wasn't, tell me what I could improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

I truly am sorry guys but school just stopped me for a while. The updates are definitely going to be a bit slower but you can expect them to pick up during summer break. This is just a note to all of those who are reading this right now. Just please, bear with me. My updates are slow sue to school but I promise, I'm not abandoning this story. Anyways, see ya later!


End file.
